Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component, in which multiple cavities for accommodating electronic components are provided in a core substrate, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring board.
Description of Background Art
A wiring board with a built-in electronic component may have a structure in which multiple cavities penetrate a core substrate in the same way (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-187125). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.